1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a sandal and, more particularly, to a sport sandal quickly adjustable and securely retainable on a wearer's foot even during rigorous activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sport sandals for active wear are known, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,075. Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, the known sport sandals are disadvantageous in that multiple straps are required to be adjusted in order to achieve a secure, custom fit. For certain activities, it can be too time consuming to adjust separate heel straps, toe straps and instep straps, with the tension on one strap affecting the tension on another strap.